


A Four-Door Sedan

by therearenobananasinthesky



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therearenobananasinthesky/pseuds/therearenobananasinthesky
Summary: For as long as she could remember, it was just Maya, Riley, and Farkle. And Maya liked it that way..or- Maya's thoughts on how her friend group grew through middle and high school
Relationships: Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux & Maya Hart, Lucas Friar & Maya Hart, Lucas Friar & Maya Hart & Riley Matthews & Farkle Minkus, Lucas Friar/Maya Hart (implied), Maya Hart & Farkle Minkus, Maya Hart & Riley Matthews, Riley Matthews & Farkle Minkus
Kudos: 25





	A Four-Door Sedan

For as long as she could remember, it was just Maya, Riley, and Farkle. And Maya liked it that way.

The dynamic between the three of them was unparalleled. Riley and Maya were Riley and Maya, Farkle would pretend to flirt with them. Riley was the sun, Maya the moon. Farkle fit in, not in the yin and yang that Riley and Maya were, but entirely his own thing. He was Farkle. It was comfortable, it was easy. She knew what she was getting when she would hang out with the two of them.

It changed when Lucas moved to New York.

Maya didn’t like the change at first. She liked what she had with Riley and Farkle, and she didn’t want anyone messing around with their little bubble. Riley said she wanted to take on the world, but Maya didn’t want anything to change. 

It’s in the library where Maya accepts defeat, accepts Lucas into her little friend group. And over the year, she realizes that he balances out their friend group in a way that she couldn’t possibly have imagined. He pushes back against her sarcasm, he emphasizes with Riley’s wholesomeness in a way she never could. And it’s comfortable. She likes it this way now. By the end of the year, she almost forgets there was a time that Lucas wasn’t in their friend group.

And then 8th grade starts, and Lucas’s friend from Texas is in their history class now.

And she hates it, she hates letting someone new into her life, into her heart. Someone who could just as easily walk out; _like your dad_ , something in her whispers. But how can she deny him, when he and Lucas are so close? Their friendship was Riley and Maya level. So she lets Zay in the friend group, even if it irritates her.

And throughout high school, their little group expands from five to six to eight or nine. But she never really got close to the others in the group, not like she was close to Riley and Farkle and Lucas. And she noticed something. Whenever they drove somewhere as a group (which wasn’t often, living in New York) it would always gravitate to the same people in the same cars. Riley, Farkle, and Maya would go in Lucas’s car, and Smackle and Zay and the others would be in the other.

It was their ride-or-die. Surely, Maya thought, all the people you need in life can fit in a four-door sedan. And their other friends were nice, but she didn’t feel close to them like she did to Lucas, Riley, and Farkle.

High school flew by faster than Maya could have imagined. When she received her diploma at graduation, she didn’t cry. She absolutely did not cry, because Maya Hart does not cry. If anyone tried to claim that she did cry, she would deny it, because she doesn’t cry. She didn’t want to admit it to anyone, but she was shocked that she even made it this far, that she hadn’t dropped out already. Maybe she would have if she hadn’t met Riley. Maybe she would have ended up running around the streets with her old friends Carla and Renee, vandalizing statues or selling drugs or whatever it was they were doing now. Maya didn’t know. She hadn’t talked to either of them since her freshman year.

But now, a month and a half after graduation, Maya was camping out in the Pine Barrens, in some campsite in New Jersey that Riley’s parents had recommended them. The four of them had borrowed Uncle Eric’s RV and drove down to have one last hurrah before they all went their separate ways. That night, in particular, they had climbed to the roof and piled in as many pillows and blankets that could fit and watched the sky for a supposed meteor shower. Laying there, watching the stars in comfortable silence, Maya couldn’t help but think that this was how it ought to be. Just the four of them, together, with nothing in between them. She wanted to be offended at how life was tearing them apart, all four of them going to different colleges in different corners of the country. But all she could feel was contentment and awe as the sky suddenly lit up with shooting stars.

And as she lay there with Riley’s head on her stomach and Lucas’s hand in hers, she thought that maybe their friendship didn’t have to end just because they were going to college. Because no matter what life threw their way, nothing could break what the four of them had. They may be miles apart, but nothing would get in the way of them, because they were Riley and Maya. And Farkle. And Lucas.

And Maya liked it that way.


End file.
